1. Field
Implementations of the present invention relate to search technology. In particular, implementations of the present invention relate to searching of electronic content available, for example, on the Internet and in other electronic resources, such as text corpora (“corpuses”), dictionaries, glossaries, encyclopedias, etc.
2. Related Art
The inventors are aware of search technology that generates search results based on keywords entered by a user as part of a search query.
However, due to homonymy and homography in natural languages, a search result based on a keyword search may include a substantial amount of non-relevant or marginally relevant information. For example, if the user searches for texts with the word “page” in the sense of “a man or boy employed as the personal attendant to a queen,” the user may receive a large number of non-relevant information where “page” refers to an Internet page, a page of a newspaper or magazine, a section of stored data, etc. This is likely to happen because those other senses of the word “page” are substantially more frequent than the one referring to a man or boy.
Existing search systems make it possible to use simple query languages to find documents that either contain or do not contain the words or word combinations specified by the user. However, the user cannot specify whether the search words should occur within one sentence or not. Also, the user cannot formulate a query for a set of words that belong to a certain class. And finally, existing search systems do not allow users to find sentences based on their syntactic or semantic properties, e.g., examples illustrating a certain syntactic relationship, examples illustrating a semantic relationship, they do not allow to make queries based on grammatical meanings, deep or surface slots, syntactic models, style and/or semantic features, etc. These types of searches may be of use to lexicographers, philologists, linguists, and students and teachers of native or foreign languages, and many other users.